


Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, F/F, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's always the blood that leads her to Pink





	Bath

It's always blood that leads her to Pink. Like inkblots on a map, it forms a trail on the dusty floorboards of their latest funhouse.

Pearl finds her in the tub – still wearing her dress. She's shaking, with amusement rather than pain.

It's contagious. Pearl giggles, discarding her clothes. Funny to think that after years of being her maid, Pearl would end up as her partner. True, she'd imagined a more clean setting, but living life with Pink was good enough.

Now this, being allowed to strip her down, draw a scalding bath, and climb in behind her, this is the kind of intimacy she never could've dreamed of when she first met Pink.

"Did you ever want children, Pearl?"

Pearl's knees jerk against Pink's sides. "With you?" she stammers. A flash of heat makes her skin prickle.

"Isn't it crazy to raise a child here?"

Loss of a child, the defining issue. How shocking it would be to know the origin of murderer "Rose Quartz" was because her own son was murdered. He was murdered by Pink's grandmother when he was only six months old.

"By extension," Pearl muses, cursing her own stupidity. The soap she's working into Pink's blood-caked hair is slowly turning pink. "I mean, staying in this city is crazy enough."

In the end, whatever had provoked this woman to snap mattered little in comparison to her mind's scintillating transformation.

"No one should be raising children here. It's irresponsible, isn't it?" 

Pearl agrees, wondering if she's proposing to murder parents for this, as punishment. Or children, as an act of revenge.

Everyone should suffer like she did.


End file.
